The Definition of Insanity
by StarxBright
Summary: Rachel always thought she looked like an angel, even covered in bandages. It's time she admitted it.
1. Part 1

**The Definition of Insanity**

"I'm sorry," Rachel said again, rising from the floor where she was sitting and effectively removing Finn's hands from her shoulders. "I can't marry you Finn," she whispered, emotion causing her voice to crack. Finn stood up quickly but made no move forward, like he had already given up hope.

"But Rach, I'm sure Quinn is going to be fine, and then she can be your bridesmaid like you wanted—"

"Finn, please." Rachel tried to put every ounce of sorry into her words, so that Finn knew that she really was sorry, that she had tried her hardest _not_ _to feel this way._

The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results. Rachel was tired of being in the rut. So she mustered up every ounce of strength she could, and walked out of the room.

The hallway was disturbingly empty. Rachel had never been in a hospital before though; the only information she possessed had come from _Grey's Anatomy_, so maybe it wasn't as weird as she thought to be the only pair of footsteps echoing off of the walls.

They had never given her the room number, despite nearly begging for it when they first arrived, but Rachel knew she'd be able to find it.

She could find Quinn anywhere, really. She always did.

Her bare arms were covered in goose bumps. She wondered if it was always cold in hospitals, or if was just her, just today.

She knew it could go either way.

It was probably the longest walk of Rachel's life, but it couldn't have been more than five minutes since she left the room that had Finn, and entered the one with Quinn.

She had an IV in her arm and a tube helping her breath and half a million bandages plastered to her skin but _God_ did she look like an angel.

But she wasn't an angel. Not yet. She was Quinn. Living, breathing (albeit roughly) Quinn.

Rachel vowed right then that she would never text someone while they were driving again.

Of course, she would need a new phone if she wanted to text at all, but luckily her dads seemed to understand why she had thrown her against a wall and shattered it, so they wouldn't have a problem buying her a new one.

She took a small, hesitant step closer to the bed, and then another, and more still, until she was standing right next to the sleeping beauty.

Rachel would give anything to see those eyes.

Carefully, she reached out her hand, taking one of Quinn's and squeezing it with everything she had.

And Quinn squeezed back.

"Rachel?"

Her name had never sounded more beautiful.

**I was going to update He Noticed Her, I swear. But that promo…I couldn't help myself. Leave me a review with your thoughts!**


	2. Part 2

**I honestly wasn't planning on continuing this. It just sort of…happened.**

"Hey Quinn," Rachel replied softly, looking down at the blonde.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, her face screwing up in concern.

Rachel held back something that was half of a laugh and half of a sob. There was Quinn, strapped up to a machine that was basically breathing for her, bruises and cuts littering her skin, and she was worried about Rachel.

The brunette sighed roughly, tears filling her eyes. "I can't marry Finn."

Quinn's face broke into a wide smile, and instead of being angry like she should have, Rachel felt herself smiling a little as well.

"You knew that though," she added softly.

Quinn nodded. "I did."

"I'm starting to suspect that you also know why."

Quinn nodded again. "I think I do. But it would be nice to hear you say it."

Rachel sighed, but for the first time in weeks, she smiled a real, honest smile.

"I can't marry Finn because…I like someone else."

Quinn's smile grew a little brighter. She looked like she was going to try and sit up,but winced and settled back onto her pillows.

Rachel's eyes widened with worry. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, fine," Quinn insisted, "keep going."

"There's someone else," Rachel said again. "Someone with londe hair, bright eyes, and amazing smile…"

"You're into Sam?" Quinn asked, the scrunch o her nose being the cutest thing Rachel had ever seen.

"Not quite," Rachel giggled. "They also wear the nicest clothes, sing the prettiest (after me of course) and they're going to be our valedictorian."

Quinn's heart skipped a beat. "Are they really?"

Rachel nodded, forcing herself not to grin stupidly. "They also got into Yale. Maybe you've met her?"

"I was horrible to you," Quinn whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, you were."

"Then how could you like me?"

Rachel smiled. "If there's one thing I've learned with Glee Club…well, other than the fact that I'm truly destined for Broadway, it's that you can't really help who you love."

"So…you love me?" Quinn asked, nervous about the answer before the question had even left her lips.

Rachel looked thoughtful, unconsciously chewing on her bottom lip. "I think so, but then, I thought I loved Finn for nearly two years. I can't…rush this Quinn."

The corner of Quinn's mouth quirked up just the slightest. "I can take it slow."

"Really?"

"I'm perfectly happy waiting for you Rachel."

Rachel grinned widely, and when she reached out to place her hand over Quinn's, the blonde's smile matched.

Yeah. Slow would work.


End file.
